


A World Without Chaos

by SuperSonic06



Category: Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog (Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Battle, Crime Fighting, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Loss, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSonic06/pseuds/SuperSonic06
Summary: The emeralds are missing. Sonic suspects Dr Eggman of stealing them to harness their power and destroy his world. But when he learns that the Sol emeralds are missing too, he and his friends must get them back before its too late.





	A World Without Chaos

“Geez Silver, if I knew you were gonna take this long, I would have given you a head start!” Sonic taunted in his direction, adding a fake yawn for affect. He ran along at Silver’s pace- obviously holding himself back to save Silver some embarrassment. 

“Shut… Up… Sonic!” He panted with each word. Silver could feel his legs giving up on him. He could easily use his psychokinesis and give Sonic some real competition, but he wanted to prove himself. He could only take so much of Sonic’s playful arrogance before telling him that he could “eat those words”. Unfortunately for Silver, he wasn’t called “The Fastest Thing Alive” because of how quickly he could shovel down a chilli dog- although that was an impressive feat of its own. 

“Alright Mr. Grumpy-pants, see ya” Sonic smirked and flashed him a condescending wink, before dashing ahead at the speed of sound, stunning Silver with the blue blur he left in his wake. 

“Ugh, damnit!” Silver cursed, coming slowly to a halt. He dropped to his knees and buried his face into the cool grass.   
His chest ached profusely, each painful wheeze lit the fuse that burned his lungs. Closing his eyes, he forced each breath to squeeze in and out his throat. After some time, he finally had enough breath to sigh and flip onto his back. He gazed at the warm glow emitting from his side of Sunset Hill. He basked in it calmly, letting the last of the sun’s rays decorate his fur with a glistening gold tint. 

He turned his head straight on, switching his attention to the rosy clouds forming a lavender flare with the deep blue sky. He didn’t want to admit how much the colours reminded him of Blaze; he especially didn’t want to admit how much it made him miss her. Silver sighed once more, wishing he could turn over and see her, lying next to him with her soft smile and kind eyes, paying more attention to the radiant embers of the sky than anything else. 

Silver felt a flame flicker in his chest, masking the pain of his chest muscles trying to recover. It had been many months since Blaze returned to her dimension. He knew it was her duty to protect the Sol emeralds, and she had promised to return as soon as she could. But soon is as good as never without her by his side, and he longed for the day when his best friend would return. 

He closed his eyes again, content with the peaceful nature surrounding him. The sun began to creep away behind the horizon, and he felt the temperature slowly drop- staining his fur with a sapphire taint. His mind began to drift away as his thoughts overpowered any feeling from his physical form. He sank back into the even cooler grass, until a rapid breeze raced past his ear.

“Wow, nap time already?” He grimaced at the familiar voice. Sonic had to come and ruin the moment. 

Silver budged one eye open slightly to meet Sonic’s stare. 

“Shut up, Sonic” he mumbled, followed by a powerful yawn. He let his eyes rest again and flipped over to the other side.

“C’mon buddy, I’ll let you fly this time. I’ll warn you though, you still have no chance” He chuckled, offering out a commemorating hand in his direction. Silver opened his eyes fully this time, easily breaking through the thin veil that was Sonic’s exaggerated narcissism and saw straight into his kind-natured soul. He gave Sonic a genuine smile and took his hand, rapidly jumping to his feet. 

“You’re still too slow!” Sonic chanted, knocking the grogginess out of Silver in one strong hit. Silver laughed loudly “Keep telling yourself that!” he shouted into the distance. A few seconds later, Sonic noticed the surroundings illuminating cyan as his friend raced past him.

“Cheater” he muttered to himself, feeling his feet tear into the ground as he rushed to keep up with Silver once again. The two hedgehogs teased each other as they ran, their shadows stretching evermore, eventually being consumed by the darkness around them.

Sonic weakly pushed the door open, meeting Knuckles, who was sat firmly on the couch.

“Evening ladies”, he snickered “heard you two lovebirds spent the afternoon at Sunset Hill, how lovely” he turned his attention back to the television. 

“Shut up, Knuckles” Silver respired, walking straight past him, dragging his feet to the kitchen for some water. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and snatched a bottle out of their fridge. 

Knuckles felt a rough slap to the back of his head as Sonic nonchalantly dropped down into the empty space next to him. 

“You’re gonna pay for that” Knuckles cursed at him, a hint of annoyance flaring in his tone. Sonic rolled his eyes, not even bothering to look at him, instead of looking straight to the lame documentary Knuckles was watching. 

“What’s this?” Silver looked puzzled as he jumped over the couch into the empty seat on the other side of Knuckles. 

“It’s a documentary” Knuckles answered sharply, his eyes never straying from the screen.

“What about?” Silver questioned him again. 

“Prison gangs” Knuckles answered, increasing the irritation in his voice.

Sonic and Silver gave each other a sly smirk, they knew exactly how to get under Knuckles’ skin, and they loved that fact more than anything. 

They both took turns asking the most pointless questions they could possibly think of.

“How come they’re in a gang?”

“I don’t know” Knuckles gritted through his teeth.

“How do they give each other those tattoos?”

“I. Don’t. Know.” Knuckle pinched the bridge of his nose and began breathing heavily. Sonic and Silver giggled to each other quietly, fully aware that Knuckles was using all his might not to smash their faces in with his fists.

“Why can’t they all join one big gang instead of all those small ones?” Silver asked while giving Knuckles a jab in the arm. This was the last straw for Knuckles, his eyelids snapping open as rage began to seethe from his entire body.

“That’s it!” he roared, leaping to his feet and thrusting his fist in front of Sonic’s face- who was desperately trying to hold back his laughter, with little success. 

“To hell with both of you!” he snapped, shoving the remote into Silver’s hand as he stormed into his bedroom, slamming the door closed as he went. 

There was a quick pause, until Silver and Sonic made eye contact, causing them to absolutely lose it. They both began crying with laughter, knocking Sonic off onto the floor, causing them to laugh even harder. The fit was uncontrollable and carried on for what felt like hours until their stomachs ached. 

Eventually, Sonic climbed back up next to Silver and leaned back into the couch. 

“Looks like we got it all to ourselves” he gloated, unable to laugh any further.

“Ooh can we watch Breaking Bad? I’m nearly finished!” Silver tugged at Sonic’s arm, weakly begging him to put the show on. 

“Sure thing, pal” Sonic shot him a grin as he switched it on. It wasn’t even a couple of minutes in until he started to feel his eyelids giving up on him. He glanced over at Silver, who had surprisingly drifted off to sleep without Sonic even noticing. He was curled up like a baby and had the gentlest snore Sonic had ever heard. He shook his head, heading off to grab a big blanket for the two of them. Sonic curled up under the blanket, with his friend’s slow breaths in his ear, it wasn’t long until he nodded off to sleep too- glad he didn’t go straight to his own bed instead.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this spontaneously in one night because I really wanted to get this idea down before I forgot it. I'm sorry if its boring or poorly written, I rushed it but I promise it's going to get more interesting in the next chapter. Thank you for the read, I'll upload the next chapter as soon as I can :)


End file.
